The Wedding
by Miss Wendy
Summary: Part two of two! So the Long awaited sequel is here! Sango And Who Are Finally Getting Married?


So when we left, them they were trying to figure out how to get through the well! Kagome told them that they could do it in shifts, they could probably make it through! So she took Sango, and Shippo through, and they made it, to Kagomes time! Inuyasha, brought Miroku and Kilala through. " Ok now that everyones here, Why don't we go to my house, and you guys can, eat and we'll be on our way?" said Kagome.  
" Sounds good to me, I was wondering what your home looked like anyway! So What are we doing after that?" asked Sango.

" Well I had kinda thought that, we could, if it's all right with all of you, we could go and find a dress for Sango ,and myself. Then While we were doing that the guys could find tuxes for themselves?" Said Kagome. " Good plan, I think it's an excellent idea! Why don't you all come in and we'll have breakfast, and I can meet all of you!" said Kagomes' mom.  
" Wow your Kagomes' mom, you're really pretty. I'm Shippo! By the way, it's very nice to meet you." said Shippo.

" Thank you Shippo"

" I"m Sango, and this is Miroku, we're getting married! Kagome, suggested that we get married over here, I really like your temple! Could we get married here? This would be a beautiful spot at sunset!" Sango said excitedly.

" I think that would be a wonderful idea! Then Grandpa could perform the ceremony, Kagome could be your maiden of honor, and Inuyasha could be Mirokus' best man!" Kagomes' mom exclaimed

" We'll stop at Wacdonalds' for breakfast and we'll go from there! Inuyasha you're going to need this! (Grandpa hands him a baseball cap.)

" Thanks! Yeah, I don't want people staring at my ears all day!" Inuyasha said.

So they stopped at Wacdonalds' ate and the left. The first place they came to was a Tux shop. They ways there, Kagome asked Sango what her favorite color was and she said pink. So Kagome told Grandpa to make sure that their, was at least one pink item with their tuxes!

The girls walked on a little farther and came to a wedding dress shop.

" I don't want anything to complex, or over done!" " What About this one?" asked Kagome.

" May I help you?" asked the sales lady

" Yeah will you wear this for me! Oh, no! She looked so much like Riza that I couldn't stop myself!" said Roy Mustang.

" Don't worry about it, you're not the first to show up unexpectedly!" said Sango.

" I'm not? Who was the first?" asked Roy.

" Ed Elric!" said Sango.

" Oh well, that shrimp, can show up in the most unexpected of places!" said Roy

" DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" yelled Ed Elric.

" All Righty any one else from Fullmetal Achemist going to show up?" asked Kagome and Sango.

" Sorry, we're leaving!" Said Ed

" Any way what were we doing? Oh yeah, We don't know what size dress she wears." said Kagome.

" Ok that's easy to figure out! What bra size do you wear?" asked the sales lady.

" What's a bra?" asked Sango.

" Sorry she's not from here, she's foreign!" said Kagome's mom.

" That's quite all right! I'll measure her and find out! ( She wraps a tape measure around her to find out) Ok, here this one should fit you." says the sales lady.

" Let's use this dressing room, I'll go in with you to make sure it fits correctly." says Kagome.

" Thanks, I can use the help! How do you get this thing on any way?" asks Sango.

" Here like this, (puts it on her and get it hooked up) Yeah, that one fits!" says Kagome.

" Ok Let's see I think this size will fit her. Will you help her with it?" the sales lady asks.

" Yeah I'll help her. Ok Sango, let's go! ( Kagome Pulls the dress over Sangos' head, and straightens it out, and gets it zipped up) Ok, I don't how it's suppoed to fit but, here you go!" says Kagome.

" That looks very good on you, a size bigger and you'd be swimming in it, a size smaller and you couldn't breathe!" said the sales lady.

" Ok, Well let's get Kagomes' dress. Then we'll be out of your hair!" said Kagomes' mom.

" I found the dress, if it's all right with you Sango?" asked Kagome.

" As long as you don't look better than me, it's fine with me!" said Sango laughingly.

" What's so funny?" asked Kagome.

" Nothing, case of nerves!" said Sango.

" Ok, So I'm going to try this one on. I could use some help zipping it up, if someone would help me when I say so?" said Kagome.

" Ok, go!" said Sango.

" I've got it on, can smeone come get my zipper?" asked Kagome. ( Sango goes abd zips up Kagome)

" Oh, it's beautiful! says Kagomes' mom.  
They pay for the dresses and leave the shop, stopping long enough to get the guys.

" How did you guys pass shippo off?" asked Sango

"I passed him off as being in costume! I told them his mom made it for him before she passed away, and now he won't take it off except to take a bath and to wash it!" said Miroku.

" Well we need to get back to the temple, so we can make dinner for after the wedding!" says Kagome and her mom.

" I need to take a bath before I ger married! I've been looking forward to a bath over here, since the first time I heard Kagome talk about them!

" Well then we've got a lot to do don't we! So let's get moving!" said Inuyasha.

The rest of the day flies by, in a flash of cooking, cleaning, and baths! Finally, Kagome gets the rest of the decorations up out side.

" Well here we go!" says Kagome.

" So What do I have to do? Just walk Kagome down the isle?" askes Inuyasha.

" Yep, that's it, and then hand the rings over." said Miroku.

" Oh yeah I knew that!" says Inuyasha.

" Well let's get started!" Says Grandpa.

Miroku walks down the isle. Then Kagome and Inuyasha, walk down. Sango walks down by herself, Kagomes' brother had offered to walk her down and she said no. They got through the I do's and then Grandpa proniunced them husband and wife, so their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. came at sunset! Which if you remember was Sangos' wish!


End file.
